Of Swords and Magic
by Inting101
Summary: Robin, a child who had it all, a future laid out for her, the skills to do it all and become a god, at the cost of her own happiness. What if she were born into a different family? Would that have been better? No, we grow up, learn from our misgivings and pursue our own passion. After all, what's the point in becoming an unhappy god with no one to rule rather than happiness itself?
1. Chapter 1

**Of Swords and Magic**

In a world where order is natural, magic can materialize, alongside the knights of justice, a bubbly young princess named Robin at the ripe age of 5 wished to study the military arts of swords and magic.

"I want to be able to use swords and magic!"

"BAH you're too young, get outta here ya squirt."

However practical training would be only intended for those aged above 12. Determined to do her best with a sharp, analyzing gaze, Robin would watch fellow officers spar, memorizing their movements just as an eagle would do to their prey. Not only that, she would question the elderly and look upon ancient tomes, something most children weren't fond of. Each tome would relocate decades of dust, only to be found swirling among the youngster Robin. Brown specks of light, covered from head to toe, which would only attract more of this undesirable light.

As Robin came of age, she was no longer known as a "squirt" but the prodigy of both swords and magic. Dazzling her superiors with his stunning skill in the arts of a sword while on the other hand amazing the elderly with her newfound knowledge. By the age of 19, she was essentially a mistress, "A gift of Grima" her father would say. Yet there was one teenager who could surpass her in the arts of magic, his name was Henry. Together, they would spur each other forward, surpassing any growth of what the elderly could have done. "Nya-ha-ha bloody gods this feeling! No blood but pain everywhere!" As eccentric as he was, Robin would associate Henry as one of her closest friends who would always help out whenever she needed. He would always come over to take dark magic lessons from his father strict as he was, yet always strive to finish earlier to spend time with her.

However, her father, the king, was a meticulous and extremely religious man who sought after and only for power.

"Imagine what glory the gods will gift us Morgan! Robin will become a splendid sacrifice for our lord Grima!" Validar proclaimed.

"Ah… yes dear, Robin will definitely shower our future generations in wealth and happiness…" Morgan stated

"Henry is progressing nicely accepting darkness as one of his own. If only my daughter Robin would come around instead of playing with metal sticks. I wish for a just and righteous world, a vision of mine that must come to fruition."

Little did she know that Robin was the key to the almighty.

Although Morgan loved her husband Validar, she could not fathom the ideology of sacrificing one's own kin. To take, no to steal the life of another human being was an unsettling thought to process. Morgan knew what she had to do. In the dusk of dawn, she crept into Robin's room waking up the aspiring girl.

"Mother, what's wrong?"

Understanding her pursuit of knowledge, she knew what would tip the scales to bring Robin out of hiding. "Well my lovely princess, Validar and I have been talking about you leaving Plegia and we thought it would be best to not only learn from our home country, but the skills that others have to offer! Hurry up now allow us to march towards the local village!"

Excited for finally being able to leave Plegia the first time in her life. Robin flew out of bed, and …. "Ah ah ah Robin, you need to pack some bread as well as your tomes and a sword in case we find some wild animals to defend ourselves with." Logical reasoning to defend logical lies. In truth, she wanted Robin to be prepared for the worst of it. If it comes down to it, he would need to… No, we'll save that thought for when it's needed. After finishing packing, Robin and I decided to head East, towards a village. Using her excitability as an advantage, we ran wasting as little time as possible, in hopes that no one would notice. At the rate they were running, it may be possible we reach there by sunrise.

Leaving the sandy dunes of Plegia would prevent the horrible shortcomings of this child's talent. If only she were born under certain circumstances she would provide the utmost use with her abilities. Why oh why did she have to fall in love with a political leader, especially one as powerful as Validar.

Surprised at how smoothly the travel was, perhaps there was hope that Robin would live a normal life, whatever that was. Each day would be relatively similar than the day before. They would spend the night at an inn, eat, pack and head out again to another village. As we grew closer to the halidom of Ylisse, enemies as we seem, Lady Emmeryn was viewed as a kind, forgiving leader. Perhaps it was my own heart that wished for Robin's wellbeing just like any mother would for their child yet.. "AGH! BANDITS RUN TAKE SHELTER" a villager screamed! Readying up my tome as I motioned Robin to prepare for combat, I flinched. I couldn't believe it, Plegians were here as well. "Search for the vessel, destroy and kill anyone need be." I needed time, time to stall and time to waste. "Listen here Robin, there's a village called Southtown not far from here, take shelter there and I'll be right behind you."

"But mom, I can.." NO BUT'S! Please Robin trust me on this and i'll be right on my way. Reluctantly she ran off farther down towards Southtown thanking that she was safe for the time being. Ideally, she needed to make the Plegians and bandits to fight among themselves, minimizing her own efforts. Dashing in drawing attention of both parties, she amassed her energy at a single point between both parties, drawing the attention of everyone. It worked the bandits noticed the Plegians. Running towards Southtown she was about to finish her escape noticing Robin not too far up ahead. She was choked by a hex, crying out for air yet nothing would help. "That was quite the ploy you had, using bandits as a distraction to assist in your little escape. Now tell me where is the fell one."

"I'd rather die than support your cause!" Spitting at her pursuers face. "You do know that that the act of treason is the sentence of death" as he fired his thoron tome into her heart. Screaming in pain as her body ceased to function. As she collapsed she saw Robin run and in her last dying breath "Robin…. I'm sorry this had to come."

Robin saw her mother and all she could do was run. " _Run run run run run run_ " the voice in his head echoed. Store the pain away and keep running. I knew that we were unable to go away from castle grounds but my selfishness took over. I knew the possibilities of why we were keeping our profiles low but this, this is unheard of. I kept running, out of breath, hungry, unable to see anything I just kept running. Unable to handle the pain in my legs yet I kept running. Collapsed I began to crawl. Crawling and crawling as my arms give in. Each second of rest only increases the amount of pain over the time. Ignore it and just keep running. My legs and arms finally give in. Roll and as I roll I begin to lose sight. Mother…. Why did this happen?

 **[AUTHORS NOTE]**

 **UH PLEASE REVIEW? YES REVIEW AND FLAME ME AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS? I HOPE YOU PEOPLE ENJOY AS THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO NATURALLY I'M AFRAID : Anyways in all honesty I really am thankful for anyone with the time to read this as I appreciate your modesty to come here and read this barely started work. I hope to come again with more in the future!**


	2. Encounter

_Leaping out of my bed in delight, I was excited to finally be able to learn magic: not from just anyone, but my own mother! Noticing her figure, I cheerfully called out to her. "Mom, what are we going to do today?!" Yet as she turned around, my heart sunk. Grinning like a maniac, Morgan shifted towards me at an inhuman pace and began choking me. Blood was streaming out of her lips as she smiled. Upon closer inspection, I noticed cuts along her wrists… that wasn't even what broke my heart. What tore me apart was the fact that her eyes were full of disappointment, hatred, resentment, and sadness._

"You let me die... You killed me… You left me… WHEN _I_ SHOULD HAVE LEFT _YOU_ TO DIE! THE MOMENT YOU WERE BORN INTO THIS WORLD, THERE WAS NO SALVAGING IT! IN FACT I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!

Opening my eyes wide open, yelping unaware of my surroundings. The ferocious light was most definitely a much more pleasing experience than the vivid nightmares of darkness. Scouting around, it appeared I was in a poor villagers living room with creaking stairs behind me.

"Well lookie here. The princess of Plegia is finally awake."

As I gradually became accustomed to the light, I sighed in relief. It was all a nightmare; nothing more, nothing less. I failed to notice that these _sincerely_ thoughtful gentlemen who took me in, tied me up as I attempted to stretch up my arms to relax. Great. Bandits. Looking around, I noticed I wasn't the only one here. A few families, notably children, were in the same predicament as I was in.

All of a sudden, howling in pain a bandit screamed "Oy, Garrick! We've got company!"

The bandit known as "Garrick" proceeded to scout the whereabouts of the enemy."Tch, it's the shepherds again".

With their focus led elsewhere, this was my only chance of escape. Stripped of my own blade, they must have assumed I was a sellsword. Unbeknownst, I still had my fire tome. Pouring my mana into the tome, the ropes became engrossed within the flames. Casting yet another fireball, the element of surprise kicks in as I singe the guard stealing his bronze sword in the process. Now the bandits are prepared. All angles towards the exit are blocked, gradually becoming cornered. I take my only escape route upstairs as the bandits begin their chase. Cornered yet again, my sole chance of survival is a 14 foot drop out the window.

 _Oh Grima, why couldn't you be a kindhearted god like Naga and deny the experience of living hell._

With one deep breath, I jump out of the window, pummeling towards the ground. Staggering, I somehow manage to stand up after that leap of faith. As the adrenaline fades, my body aches for medical attention. My arms, midsection are scorched while my legs begin to give out. Before I could contemplate my next move, an axe swings across my head as I barely dodge it.

"So this is where you are little lass." Garrick spoke in a condescending tone.

"Important people have important places to be, unlike you." I retorted.

"Hah, even though Validar ordered us to take you alive… I can think of the wonders I could do to that innocent body of yours." He began to lick his lips schemingly.

"By the time you get close to me, you'll be burnt to a crisp, just like the Plegian desert should have done in the first place." I taunted.

"Heh heh we'll see about that."

Garrick initiates his relentless pursuit of axes and swings again and again and yet again in hopes of landing a vital hit. I barely react in time and parry each swing as my arm begins to give in.

 _If only this was a turn based tactical role playing game, I could fight back and deal damage could I not?_

Garrick restarts his relentless assault, but this time he feints his attack. Surprised by his sudden change of movement, I am unable to parry bracing for impact.

Surprised by his sudden change of action, Garrick feints his attack. Unable to parry his attack, I close my eyes and brace for impact.

 **CLANG**

I opened my eyes witnessing my savior with short blue hair, most notably the mark of Naga on his right shoulder. Stunned that a Ylissean was willing to help me, I drop to my knees and lie down thanking the gods for this moment.

Garrick backs away noticing his disadvantage to reevaluate the situation.

As I meet eye to eye with my savior he jests "There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know."


End file.
